The Incident Of Love
by RaiKuni
Summary: "Yamanbagiri... Di dunia yang kejam ini.. ada sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui"/"Jika ini merupakan kalimat terakhir dari orang brengsek sepertimu.. maka aku akan mendengarkan"/ "Sesuatu Yang akan menarikmu dan membuatmu bahagia...Juga sesuatu yang akan menamparku menghantam tanah tandus nan kering... Sesuatu.. yang disebut Cinta"


"Yamanbagiri... Di dunia yang kejam ini.. ada sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui"

"Jika ini merupakan kalimat terakhir dari orang brengsek sepertimu.. maka aku akan mendengarkan"

Dia terkekeh

"Sesuatu Yang akan menarikmu dan membuatmu bahagia...Juga sesuatu yang akan menamparmu menghantam tanah tandus nan kering...

Sesuatu.. yang disebut Cinta"

 **The Incident of Love**

Mikazuki Munechika X Yamanbagiri Kunihiro

Tsurumaru Kuninaga X Yamanbagiri Kunihiro

Kogitsunemaru X Mikazuki Munechika

...

"Manba-chan.. ohayou"

Sapaan dengan nada jenaka terdengar dari gerbang sekolah. Senyuman yang tak pernah lepas darinya juga tatapan hangat dari sang 'Dwiwarma rembulan' ini rupanya tak pernah sedikitpun membuat orang bosan melihatnya. Bandana imut yang selalu terikat di kepalanya menambah kesan rupawan yaah... Walau sebenarnya ia malah terlihat cantik

"Mikazuki?"

Gumaman pelan lolos tanpa disadari sang empu. Hoodie ditarik sampai menutupi mata. Entah bagaimana ia bisa melihat... Hanya Tuhan yang tahu

"Oya? Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?"

Yaah mungkin kalian bisa menebaknya sendiri.. wajah merona dibalik tutupan Hoodie itu

"U-urusai"

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro.. Sang pirang dengan berjuta keanggunan yang SAYANGNYA ia terlalu baik dan rendah diri terhadap orang banyak

Manik hetero milik pewaris perusahaan Munechika corp itu menyipit tanda curiga

"Oya Oya? Kau tak bisa menyembunyikan nya dariku"

Mikazuki Munechika... Sosok yang dikenal sebagai dwiwarma rembulan.. dengan berjuta pesona juga berbagai macam popularitas lainnya

Memang di luar akal sehat.. bagaimana bisa seorang Kunihiro tengah ini mempunyai teman ehm... Seorang pewaris perusahaan ternama di Jepang?

Ah lupakan hal itu

Masalahnya adalah ... Jantung Yamanbagiri kini sulit untuk diajak kompromi

 ***TheIncidentOfLove**

 _Dulu aku pernah bermimpi_

 _Mendatangi sesuatu yang disebut dengan 'bumi'_

 _Ingin rasanya berpijak pada rumput hijau nan asri_

 _Ingin rasanya menghirup udara pagi_

 _Ingin rasanya kurasakan... Sesuatu yang disebut cinta'_

"Manba-chan.. istirahat nanti.. aku akan mendatangimu "

Satu tepukan dan elusan mendarat mulus di puncak kepala yang tertutup Hoodie itu.. tak lupa satu kecupan penuh gairah mendarat di telapak tangan nya

 **BLUSSHHH**

"Seseorang yang berharga.. layak di perlakukan seperti ini "

Senyumnya pudar seiring menjauhnya langkah kaki. Wajah itu merona hebat saat ia berbalik dan berlari menuju kelasnya

Yamanbagiri... Tidak pernah merasakan seperti ini..

Inikah rasa cinta?

 _Cinta..._

 _Benar.. cinta adalah kata yang menyejukkan_

 _Bagai bibit bunga yang perlahan tumbuh dan mekar disaat yang berbeda_

 _Memunculkan beberapa kejadian indah dan menarik_

 _Menimbulkan suasana hangat dan nyaman.._

 _Ini kah cinta?_

Pelajaran monoton yang selalu ingin Yamanbagiri hindari kini tak bisa ia elakkan. Coretan berwarna merah tertulis jelas di sudut kertasnya

90

Kecewa? Memang..

Matematika adalah pelajaran yang paling tidak ia sukai. Bahkan dari zaman batu sekalipun

Maniknya terpejam. Membiarkan sosok gelap mengerumuni pikirannya

Mikazuki Munechika

 ** _'maaf kan aku telah menabrakmu"_**

 ** _"Tak peduli siapa dirimu... Kau adalah kau.. Yamanbagiri Kunihiro"_**

 ** _"Jika dunia ini terlalu pahit untuk dijalani... Kau bisa bersender di bahuku dan menangis sepuasnya.. Yamanbagiri"_**

 ** _"Yokikana Yokikana..."_**

Helaan nafas terdengar panjang.. coretan demi coretan menjadi pengalih kebosanan nya

 _Kunihiro-sama..._

 _Di dunia ini, sebuah rasa yang paling didambakan adalah cinta_

 _Mengapa?_

 _Aku tidak mengerti.._

 _Namun kini aku malah merasakannya_

 _Kunihiro-sama.. kau pernah mengatakan sesuatu untuk mencegah ku_

 _Sesuatu yang masih ku ingat sampai sekarang_

 _Dan bagiku.. itu tidak berguna_

"Manba-chan.. tidak baik termenung seorang diri"

Ucapan disertai tawa jenaka itu kembali di tangkap oleh telinga sang pirang

"Mikazuki?"

Sang dwiwarma itu menarik tanpa ragu tangan Yamanbagiri dengan cepat, membawanya ke suatu tempat

"Mau kemana?"

Mikazuki terhenti.. ia berbalik dan mengecup singkat bibir ranum sang pirang

Dan tentunya.. ia hanya melongo dan tidak bisa apa apa

Tubuh tegap milik Mikazuki di dorong dengan keras namun tak cukup membuatnya tumbang

"H-H-HEEEE?!!!!"

"Kawaii"

Mikazuki tersenyum manis

Dan Yamanbagiri bersumpah akan membunuhnya kali ini

"Apa kau menyukai seseorang manba-chan?"

"Hm?"

Manik sejernih kristal melirik, kemudian membuang pandangannya jauh jauh

"Entahlah"

Minuman dengan perisa lemon itu diseruput dengan perlahan, seperti meminum sebotol Y*kult.

"Aku.. menyukai seseorang"

Yamanbagiri tersedak seketika

"Hoho.. kau harus meminumnya dengan hati hati"

"Uhuk.. s-siapa?"

Hancur sudah hati Yamanbagiri

Tangan kanannya digenggam erat

"Kau pikir.. siapa?"

Manik hetero menatap lembut manik peridot di hadapannya. Seulas senyum hangat diberikan

Wajah mereka berjarak sejengkal jari saja

Ketika tiba tiba bel berdentang keras

"Yaah.. aku harus kembali ke kelas"

Punggungnya menjauh dan wajah Yamanbagiri mulai memerah

 ***TheIncidentOfLove**

Hari demi hari telah berlalu dan rasa yang aneh ini terus saja berkembang dan mekar disaat yang bersamaan..

Dan tekad kuat telah dibentuk

Seorang Yamanbagiri Kunihiro akan menyatakan perasaannya

Bisakah ia?

Tadinya sih iya..

Namun hanya dengan melihat senyum dan wibawa dari pewaris perusahaan ternama itu, nyalinya sudah ciut diujung jari

Ia takkan bisa

Jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore hari.. waktunya untuk pulang bersama pujaan hati

Baru beberapa langkah dan pemandangan suram benar benar mengguncang jiwanya

"MIKAZUKI!!" teriaknya ketika sebuah truk hampir menabrak sosok rembulan itu dengan brutal

 **BRAAAKKKK**

Tubuh itu terhempas kuat.. cairan merah menjijikan Berceceran di mana mana

Rasa sakit terabaikan saat penglihatan mulai memburam

Hitam dan gelap

"YAMANBAGIRI!!"

Sang pirang berhasil mengorbankan nyawanya

Putih

Manik peridot itu terbuka perlahan. Bau antiseptik menyambutnya dari berbagai arah. Selang infus terasa monoton untuk dilihat

Terkekeh perlahan

"Orang bodoh mana yang selalu bertanya 'dimana ini' saat jelas jelas ruangan ini adalah salah satu bagian dari rumah sakit" Pikirnya

"Akhirnya kau bangun.. Yamanbagiri"

Sapaan dengan nada khawatir terdengar dari mulut seorang Kuninaga tunggal itu

"Tsurumaru?"

Mencoba berdiri namun tubuhnya tak bisa diajak kompromi

Sebuah elusan singkat mendarat di kepalanya

"Kau ini.. selalu saja membuatku khawatir.. kejutan mu sama sekali tidak lucu kau tau?"

Manik sewarna amber meneduh dan seulas senyum mengembang

''aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu"

"Eh?"

Tsurumaru Kuninaga menggeleng perlahan

"Hanya angin lalu.. tidurlah... Atau kau mau aku tiduri?"

Tatapan tajam paling menakutkan ditujukan kepada maniak bangau itu. Membuatnya bergidik ngeri

"Ahahahaha.. hanya bercanda"

Tawa hambar disertai langkah menjauh menggema di ruangan VIP nya

"Menyebalkan"

 _Kunihiro-sama..._

 _Taukah kau?_

 _Aku baru saja mengalami insiden kecil disini.._

 _Aku tak apa tenang saja_

 _Sedikit merindukanmu? Yaah siapa lagi orang tua seperti mu di dunia ini?_

 _Kau menyebalkan_

Yamanbagiri terpejam.. ah ia mengantuk

 ***TheIncidentOfLove**

Yamanbagiri duduk dan termenung di rumah sakit. Warna putih monoton ini benar benar membuat matanya sakit

Kesal

"MANBA-CHAN?!"

Sebuah pelukan langsung diberikan oleh sosok dengan Surai gelap tersebut

Wajah Yamanbagiri merona seketika

"Gomen.." ujarnya

"Gomennasai"

Sang dwiwarma itu hanya bisa meminta maaf berulang kali

"Kau tau? Tsurumaru-kun melarang ku untuk menjenguk mu.. mungkin dia marah padaku"

Tawa renyah dan senyum hangat seorang Mikazuki cukup membuat Yamanbagiri merona hebat

"U-um.. "

"Kapan kau keluar dari RS ini?"

"Hari ini... "

Background Mikazuki mulai berbunga bunga seketika

16:40

"Mau kuantar pulang Yamanbagiri?"

Sosok putih itu menawarkan Yamanbagiri untuk pulang bersama

"Tidak.. terimakasih.. aku bisa sendiri"

"Aku kurang Yakin"

"Tak apa.. Tsurumaru"

Seulas senyum diberikan..

'sial" dan wajah Tsurumaru mulai merona

 ***TheIncidentOfLove**

"Jadi formula X ditambah dengan formula Y adalah... BLA BLA BLA BLA..."

Kelas monoton setiap pagi harus dijalani oleh Yamanbagiri.

Walau awalnya sang pujaan hati (Mikazuki) juga teman brengsek macam Tsurumaru melarang keras dirinya memasuki sekolah minggu ini

Ah, hanya Yamanbagiri merindukan suasana romantis di sekolah

Bel berdentang dengan keras membuat para siswanya berteriak kegirangan

"Mau ku antar pulang Yamanbagiri? Sepertinya Mikazuki ada kelas tambahan" tawar sang maniak bangau

Surai pirang mengalun lembut saat kepalanya mengangguk tanda setuju

"Tsurumaru.. bisa kau membantu ku?"

Bibir Tsurumaru maju seketika

"Ah sensei..."

"Nilai sikap mu akan ku jadikan A"

"LAKSANAKAN!",

"Aku.. akan menunggumu di halaman"

Yamanbagiri berdiri dan meninggalkan sosok putih itu bersama dengan guru banyak bacot Heshikiri Hasebe

Baru beberapa langkah menyusuri halaman.. Sang pirang langsung membeku seketika

Pemandangan ini sangat menyakitkan di hatinya

Jiwa nya kini terguncang hebat

Mikazuki.. sedang berciuman panas dengan seorang laki laki lain

Kogitsunemaru

 _Tidak ingat di mana aku berada_

 _aku menyadari bahwa hidup adalah permainan_

"Mika-zuki?"..

Ciuman terlepaskan seketika.. sosok yang di sebut sebagai Kogitsunemaru-senpai itu tersenyum lalu menjauh

"Hoho.. sejak kapan kau disana manba-chan?"

Lidah Yamanbagiri terasa kelu namun hati nya menuntut penjelasan

"S-siapa?"

Wajah Mikazuki merona sebentar

"A-ah.. dia? Senpai kita.. kau tau kan? Aku pernah menceritakan sosok yang aku sukai.."

Yamanbagiri mematung

"Kita adalah sahabat.. jadi tolong rahasiakan ini .. ne Yamanbagiri? Aku tak mau kena omel hasebe-sensei"

Senyuman tulus diberikan. Manik heteronya menyipit saat tawa renyah itu keluar perlahan

 _Semakin serius aku mengambil hal-hal_

 _Semakin keras aturan menjadi_

 _Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dibayar_

Bulir bening membasahi wajah tirus Yamanbagiri. Mengundang kebingungan di mata Mikazuki

"Manba-chan? Ada apa?"

Yamanbagiri mengadah... Senyuman terpaksa itu terpampang samar darinya

"A-aku hanya bahagia.. em.. k-kita memang sahabat.. ja-jadi akan aku rahasiakan " ucapnya menghapus bulir air mata yang turun

"Percayalah.. suatu hari nanti.. kau pasti menemukan orang yang kau sukai .. ah aku pergi dulu"

Mikazuki berlalu seketika saat panggilan dari ketua kelasnya menggema di seluruh sekolah .. mengerikan

" **Yang aku sukai itu kau.. dasar bodoh"**

 _Hidupku berlalu di depan mataku_

 _Ketika aku menemukan betapa sedikit yang aku capai_

 _Semua rencanaku ditolak_

Hujan mengguyur seisi sekolah, awan hitam nan kelam menyelimuti kota

Bau petrikor menusuk kedalam Indra penciuman. Dingin...

Namun sang pirang tidak beranjak dari sana

Membiarkan tubuhnya terbasahi oleh air hujan..

Membiarkan air matanya bercampur dengan hujan

Dan membiarkan tangisnya bersatu dengan deru angin

 ** _Yamanbagiri... Di dunia yang kejam ini.. ada sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui_**

 ** _"Sesuatu Yang akan menarikmu dan membuatmu bahagia...Juga sesuatu yang akan menamparmu menghantam tanah tandus nan kering..._**

 ** _Sesuatu.. yang disebut Cinta"_**

Kunihiro-sama...

"YAMANBAGIRI!!!"

Teriakan menggema milik Tsurumaru terdengar oleh sang pirang. Raut wajah nya begitu khawatir

"Aku... Mengetahuinya"

Benar.. Tsurumaru mengetahui semuanya

"Jadi aku-"

"Hidup ini..-

Yamanbagiri membalikkan tubuhnya

"Sangat hina... Ya?"

 **Brukk**

Tsurumaru langsung memeluknya erat

"A-apa maksudnya ... Me-merebut ciuman per-tamaku ... Tempo hari.. apa maksudnya ia selalu.. b ...berada di sampingku setiap hari??"

Yamanbagiri terisak

Hatinya pedih

Bagai ditusuk beribu anak panah

"... Menangislah.. aku selalu ada disampingmu"

 _saat kau membaca pengetahuan ini_

 _Aku akan senang untuk tinggal denganmu_

 _Silakan tersenyum ketika kau memikirkanku_

"Dengar, manusia adalah makhluk yang buta akan cinta... aku juga buta karena dirimu''

Yamanbagiri menarik tubuhnya dengan kasar. Membiarkan Tsurumaru mencium tanah basah itu

"Yamanbagiri?"

Kaki jenjangnya mulai berlari.. menembus hujan yang makin lama makin membesar tanpa mempedulikan seruan demi seruan milik Tsurumaru

"Oya Tsurumaru-kun? Kenapa ka-"

 **BRAAAKKKK**

Sebuah pukulan keras dilayangkan pada wajah Mikazuki. Membuat tetesan darah merembes keluar

"Apa apaan kau ini?!"

Kogitsunemaru menahan maniak bangau itu saat pukulan selanjutnya akan dilayangkan

"AKU AKAN MEMBUAT BAJINGAN BRENGSEK INI SADAR!!! YAMANBAGIRI MENCINTAIMU LEBIH DARI APAPUN?! KAU PIKIR UNTUK APA DIA MENYELAMATKAN MU WAKTU ITU HAH?!"

"Apa.. maksu-"

Kerah baju Mikazuki ditarik secara kasar

"Jika memang kau tidak menginginkannya... Biarkan aku memilikinya.. tapi kau, malah membuat ku mustahil untuk mendekatinya.."

Wajah Tsurumaru merah padam. Tidak.. bukan merona.. hanya saja terlalu terbawa emosi

Kogitsunemaru? Ah dia hanya menonton setelah sebelumnya diberi tatapan -JanganMengganggu- milik Tsurumaru yang terkesan sangat langka

"Jika sesuatu terjadi padanya.. kupastikan kau, Takkan pernah melihat langit lagi"

Tsurumaru membanting tubuh Mikazuki begitu saja. Kaki jenjangnya kini mulai berlari mencari sosok malaikat pujaan hati

"Yaman.. bagiri?" Gumam Mikazuki

"Kogitsunemaru... Kita sudahi hubungan kita"

"APA?!.. HANYA KARENA SE-"

"Dia.. lebih berharga''

Mikazuki berlari.. menyusuri semua tempat yang ia ketahui Yamanbagiri pasti ada disana dengan menghiraukan panggilan mantan kekasih

 **Jika hatiku masih bertahan**

 **Aku tahu itu pasti akan hancur**

 **Dan kenanganku meninggalkanmu**

"YAMANBAGIRI!!!"

Sosok pirang itu menatap langit senja saat kedua teriakan memanggilnya dari kejauhan

Laut di sore hari memang indah

"Apa ... Yang akan kau lakukan disana?"

Tatapan horor milik Tsurumaru tertuju pada Yamanbagiri yang hanya tersenyum pasrah

".. menemui Kunihiro-sama"

"Yamanbagiri.. maafkan aku.. Tapi kumohon.. hanya untuk kali ini, tolong jangan"

 _Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dikatakan_

 _meneruskan adalah hal yang sederhana_

 _Apa itu meninggalkan sulit_

 _kau tahu tidur merasa tidak lebih sakit_

 _Dan hidup yang penuh goresan_

" ** _Sesuatu Yang akan menarikmu dan membuatmu bahagia...Juga sesuatu yang akan menamparmu menghantam tanah tandus nan kering..._**

 ** _Sesuatu.. yang disebut Cinta_**

"Aku.. telah ditampar keras oleh rasa ini.. terlalu naif. Manusia.. memang unik, hanya karena sebuah rasa.. hati mereka teriris tajam..

 _Terimakasih.. karena menunjukkan apa itu cinta kepadaku.."_

Seulas senyum terlihat membelakangi matahari senja

Angin berhembus dan awan kelam sirna

' ** _kembali lah.. jika cinta.. telah menyakiti mu'_**

"Kunihiro-sama memang benar.. aku harus kembali.."

"Apa maksudmu Yamanbagiri??! Kau mau kemana?"

 _Untuk seluruh dunia_

 _Untuk dirimu_

 _Aku mencintaimu_

 _aku harus meninggalkan_

 _Ini adalah kata-kata terakhir_

 _Aku tak akan pernah berbicara_

 _Dan mereka akan membebaskanku_

"Kembali-"

Seulas senyum diperlihatkan dan tubuh ringkih itu terhempas kebelakang..

"-... Menemui Kunihiro-sama"

 _Jadi saat kau membaca ini_

 _Aku akan senang untuk tinggal denganmu_

 _Silakan tersenyum, tersenyum ketika kau berpikir tentangku_

 _Tubuhku sudah pergi_

 ** _Untuk selamanya_**

Fin~

bacotan kagak guna author :

hai :v

dah gitu doang :V

kagak guna kan? :v.. hehe

 ** _review please? *NekoEyes_**


End file.
